Mistress May I
by Cassandra Lithium Kida
Summary: At the age of six Harry's twin sister was kidnapped and hidden away from the light by none other than Bellatrix LeStrange. Now she is fifteen and attending Hogwarts will she go to the light or will she remain loyal to her Mistress? Rating may change later
1. Prolouge

It started average Friday for six year old Lily-Anne Potter. She and her twin brother Harry had been woken up early by their Aunt Petunia in order to complete a rather exhausting amount of chores before rushing to finish what little food was left over from their cousin Dudley's morning feast and running the three blocks from Number 4 Privet Drive to St. Marcus' Primary School where Lily-Anne, Harry, and Dudley were in their first year.

What Lily-Anne didn't count on happening that day wouldn't transpire until the school bell rang freeing all the children of their waiting for the weekend anxiety. Not even Albus Dumbledore himself could have predicted what happened. It was on this ever so average seeming day, the girl-who-lived one of the two saviors of the wizarding world was kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 1

_Footsteps echoed through the dark room and her head snapped up. She had been in the dungeon for nearly a week for disobeying her Mistress, a rare occurrence. She whimpered slightly, struggling against the iron chains holding her to the cold, stone wall._

_"M... Mistress," she stuttered searching for a human form in the blackness._

_"Lumos," a voice whispered from the shadows and she closed her eyes to protect them from the bright light emanating from the intruder's wand. When her eyes fluttered open again her Mistress was standing above her and a small smirk was placed on her Mistress' lips. "Are you ready to behave now pet," she whimpered slightly as her Mistress leaned down and ran a cold hand slowly across her cheek._

_"Yes Mistress," she replied leaning into the familiar touch._

_"Beg me to let you go," her Mistress taunted standing back upright and moving back a half step._

_"P...please Mistress, I didn't mean to misbehave, I promise I'll be good," she pleaded fighting against the chains once again as hot tears trickled slowly down her cheeks. She hated disappointing her Mistress._

_"That's my good girl," her Mistress cooed and with a flick of the wrist her chains were gone. She quickly scrambled up, threw her arms around the Mistress' waist, and sobbed into her Mistress' robes. She knew she was nothing without her Mistress and hated being without her. "Come now pet don't be to distressed you're going to meet the Dark Lord today," her Mistress said proudly running a hand along her back._

_"The Dark Lord?" she sniffled, her tears now slowing._

_"The Dark Lord," her Mistress replied a wicked smirk making its way across her face._

**..t..H..i..S..i..S..a..L..i..N..e..B..r..E..a..K..t..H..i..S..i..S..a..L..i..N..e..B..r..E..a..K**_  
><em>

"Excuse me," Anne was brought out of her thoughts by a bossy sounding feminine voice. Anne looked up to see a girl with bushy, brown hair standing in front of two boys, one with red hair and the other with black hair about the same age_. _Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Anne seriously doubted that but gestured for them to take a seat anyway. Two boys sat down across from her while the bushy haired girl sat down next to her. Anne edged closer to the window, farther away from the strange girl. "I'm Hermione Granger," the girl began, "and this is..."

"Ron Weasley," the red haired boy interrupted.

"And I'm Harry Potter," the raven haired boy finished. Anne nodded politely and turned to look out the window. She hadn't wanted to attend Hogwarts_. _In fact she was rather dreading it. But her Mistress and the Dark Lord assured her it was of the utmost importance for her to befriend Harry Potter and get him to see their side.

The group lapsed into a short silence. "Are you new to Hogwarts?" Ron spoke up.

Anne swallowed harshly wishing she didn't have to speak to anyone, but she realized through what her Mistress and the Dark Lord told her that the way to gain trust with Potter she would also have to gain trust with his friends. "Yes, I'm going to be in my fourth year," she replied biting her lip nervously. She wished she could be back at home reading in the library or drawing in the garden. She also wished her Mistress could have been there to see her off at the station, but seeing as she barley managed to escape the Auror's after the attack on the Longbottom's and it would be too much of a risk for her to come. "I'm Anne."

The other three people in the compartment shared a strange look. "What house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked. "We're in Gryffindor."

"I'm not sure," Anne replied shortly moving so that her back was completely against the window and she was as far away from the others as possible. The train was full of people but she had never felt so alone in her life. The next few hours consisted of Anne trying to avoid talking to the overly chatty Hermione Granger.

"Look who we have here Potty, Weasel, and the mudblood..."

_**A/N: Sorry if the ending is in a weird place but I just wanted to get an update in and ask on your opinion of what you think should happen. What house should Anne be in? And incase you couldn't tell Anne is in fact Lily-Anne Potter. Thanks a Ton! ~Blood of the Broken**_


	3. AN

Sorry for the false hope but I won't be updating for a little while because I'm going to work on developing my stories more before updating any more. If you have any ideas on where you think they should go or any suggestions now is the time to put them in. Thanks for sticking with me and reading by stories!

~Blood of the Broken


	4. AN 2

_Alright Everyone I think I'm going to focus on 1 Story for now so **you **guys get to vote which one I continue to work on first. The poll is up on my profile and it will probably close a week from today so on the sixteenth of June... so please vote and **please **do send suggestions on what you want to see in the story of your preference. Thanks a ton!_

_~Blood of the Broken  
><em>


End file.
